


Somebody Catch My Breath

by jamesrodriguez



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesrodriguez/pseuds/jamesrodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine one member of your OTP slowly losing their sight, but not wanting to tell the other member of the OTP because they’ll worry them. The one who can still see notices the other staring at them a lot, and it’s because when the first person finally loses their sight, they want the other member of the OTP to be the last thing they see before complete darkness"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Catch My Breath

Tyler noticed something was wrong immediately.

It was the fourth to last show before the Blurryface tour ended.

Tyler was singing and rapping his heart out, while his best friend and lover Josh was killing it on the drums. A perfectly normal scene, right? No, something was off. Tyler couldn't pinpoint it, so he threw his worries to the back of his mind. It couldn't be _too_ important, right?

Then came the Paris show.

The once bright and blinding lights seemed dimmer, and more blurry. Tyler figured it was just a technical difficulty, so immediately talked about it with Josh.

"Something is wrong with the lights, babe." Tyler had said.

"I don't see it." Josh replied, squinting his eyes, hoping he could see what Tyler was talking about.

"Hm, maybe I'm just tired." Tyler rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want to cancel the show? I don't want you to pass out on stage or anything." Josh giggled in a worried manner.

"No, no! I'm fine."

Tyler pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Two hours into the show, everything became fuzzy and distorted. Tyler played it off as nothing, sat down on his piano and drank some water. He looked over to Josh, who was oblivious to what was happening. Tyler just figured he was tired, and played on.

At the second to last show, Tyler knew he wasn't sick or tired. Yet, he still had no idea what was going on.

He was rapping HeavyDirtySoul and was definitely deep in the music. Then, he saw flashes, everywhere he looked. It was almost as if there was a strobe light behind his eyelids. Tyler played it off as nothing- there was a lot of strobe included in this song- perhaps it was the light reflecting off the wall.

Deep down, Tyler knew it wasn't just nothing.

The last show of the Blurryface tour came faster than Josh and Tyler had imagined. Tyler got his eyes checked out, without telling Josh. He didn't want to worry him.

Josh and Tyler were sitting on the piano like the usually would. Tyler's vision was deteriorating quickly, and he knew it.

While the both of them talked the people in the crowd, Tyler's eyes remained on Josh. He took a mental note of Josh's appearance; his cocoa colored eyes, his absolutely gorgeous tattoo, his smile. Tyler made a small frown- he may never see his boyfriend's beautiful features again.

"Aw, Ty, I know I'm beautiful, but there are other people to stare at!" Josh teased.

Tyler felt tears come to his eyes. "What can I say? I just can't help it."

Before Josh could say anything else, Tyler picked up his ukulele and immediately started performing "Can't Help Falling in Love", their favorite song. Josh gave Tyler a confused look, but went along with whatever Tyler was up to.

Tyler's eyes didn't stray from Josh.

At the end of the show, they did their encore, and went backstage.

"Tyler? Are you okay babe?" Josh questioned in a worried tone. "You were acting strange out there."

Tyler looked at Josh for a second, and then threw himself into Josh's arms and burst into tears.

"Woah, Ty. Let's go to the bus, and we can talk about it." Josh picked up Tyler, and Tyler put his head in the crook of Josh's neck.

Josh sat down on a couch in the tour bus, with Tyler in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Josh broke the silence.

"J-josh.. I'm s-so sorry. I should've told you." Tyler said into Josh's shoulder, barely audible.

"Told me what, darling?"

Tyler lifted his head with all the strength he had to come face to face with Josh.

"I'm.. I.. I'm sorry. I'm going blind." Tyler whispered.

Josh's face twisted into one of shock and sadness. Tears immediately filled his eyes.

"Tyler..."

"I should've told you, fuck." Tyler said through tears. "I'm so fucking stupid. I don't deserve you Josh. I understand if you leave me-"

"Tyler, honey, I'm never going to leave you. We can get through this together. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get to bed. Its been a long day."

**On November 15th, 2015 at 4:38 A.M., Tyler Joseph was legally blind.**

"Josh! Josh!" Tyler screeched.

"Tyler, what's up?" Josh drowsily replied.

"Josh, where are you?" Tyler said in a panicked tone.

"Baby I'm right next to you, What are you- oh my god." Josh put a hand over his mouth, and tears stung his cheeks.

"Josh, I can't see. Oh my fucking god I can't see. Josh!" Tyler was reaching out for Josh.

Josh lunged over to Tyler, quickly embracing him. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry baby."

"Josh, J-josh..." Tyler sobbed into Josh's shoulder.

"I know, I know. We can do it. We'll get through this." Josh said in tears.

"Josh, oh my god." Tyler sobbed even harder. "I can't see you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
